Harry Murdoch
Harry Murdoch is William Murdoch's father, introduced in Season 1 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Stephen McHattie. When William was young, they lived in Nova Scotia where Harry was a fisherman. He is a scoundrel and con artist known to be a heavy drinker, the complete opposite of William and his siblings. Appearances and Mentions Let Loose the Dogs * In 1895, in Toronto, Harry found himself at the Manchester Terrier. He was drunk and betting on Rat-baiting. Harry lost the match to John Delaney and started a small brawl with Delaney. A short while later, Delaney was found murdered and Harry was found passed out drunk nearby. He was arrested and held at Station House Four for the crime. * Detective William Murdoch is quick to believe the worst about his father whom he hadn't seen since the death of his mother. In fact, William always held his father responsible for his mother's death. She and Harry were fighting on the night she died. Harry explained that she tripped and hit her head on the hearth. She had a concussion which led to dizziness and she later fell into the water and drowned . * After Harry is exonerated and released he admits to William that he is a drunk and a poor father but he never hit either William or his wife. He tells William he heard things are good "out west" and leaves Toronto for Vancouver. Anything You Can Do... * Harry is involved in a scheme to sell worthless mining shares and becomes the victim instead. Reunited with his sons, William and Jasper Linney, who is a member of the Mounted Police, he tries to make things right. During a stand off, Harry tells much about his family; Murdoch calls him out for lying though. Harry and his able sons foil the murderous intentions of the villains and lock them up. * After a farewell with few words, Harry is last seen with Jasper as Murdoch returns to Toronto. Voices (mentioned) Raised On Robbery (mentioned) ''Sins of the Father'' * The dead body found at a fire is identified by a photo found in his cigarette case, a photo of young Will and his father Harry Murdoch. * Autopsy reveals that Harry Murdoch was strangled to death before the fire as there is no smoke found in his lungs. * Harry's old friends Susan Kelly and Leonard Vasser introduce themselves to William. Dr. Ogden invites them to lunch, hoping that it will give them all a chance to reminisce. They tell William that Harry was proud that he became a policeman to which the Detective states, "Well, if all of that is true, it wasn't a feeling he shared with me or my brother. But the most important thing about my father's death right now is that his killer be found. So, if you'll excuse me," leaving the restaurant table and Julia with their guests. * Gallery File:Let_loose_002.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Let_loose_10.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Harry Murdock.jpg|In "Anything You Can Do..." File:Mm213 Anything You Can Do 6.PNG|Anything You Can Do... 1214 Sins of the Father 4 photo.png|Sins of the Father 1214 Sins of the Father Harry's body.jpeg|Sins of the Father Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Nine Category:Season Twelve Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One